Puppy Love
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura's husband gets her an unexpected gift for her birthday. ONESHOT!


**Puppy Love**

**ONESHOT**

"Mou…I can't see anything, Sasuke-kun," Sakura complained to the person who was holding his hands over her eyes.

"Just a little longer," Sasuke replied as he led her to their bedroom. "Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said, quickly. He removed his hands.

"Happy twenty-first Birthday, Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura gasped. Sitting on her bed was a small back with white spot puppy.

"Oh my gosh! She is so cute! Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed as she kissed him lightly. She ran over and picked the small puppy up and held it close to her face while the puppy licked her face.

"I'm glad you like her," Sasuke said, smiling lightly.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked.

"I thought you'd like to choose," Sasuke said.

"OK…hm…how about…Beauty," Sakura decided.

"It sounds…beautiful," Sasuke eventually said.

"I love her!" Sakura squealed as she hugged the puppy tightly.

"Careful, she just got spayed and your super strength might hurt her," Sasuke warned.

"Right, sorry," Sakura mumbled, embarrassed. "How old is she?" Sakura asked.

"The shop owner said about four months, give or take," Sasuke said.

"You know what! We need to go to _Hot Topic_ and buy her a studded collar and maybe some cool little leather outfits!" Sakura said. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You really want to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! And we need one of those purses that she can sit in so she will always be near me! It will be so cute! My mom had a purse dog, you know. She was a poodle. That dog hated me though but my mom loved her," Sakura reminisced.

"How can a dog hate you? You're the nicest person I know," Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Dunno. Don't you notice how when we go to see my parents I don't go bear my mom's purse?" Sakura asked.

"I just thought your mom wouldn't let you near her purse," Sasuke said.

"Nah, she doesn't care. It's that demon dog that cares," Sakura said with spite. Sasuke chuckled.

"Be nice, honey," Sasuke said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well! Let's go to the park and show off our new puppy!" Sakura said. Sasuke got out a small leash. It was red with studs all the up it to the handle, evenly spaced. Sakura gasped.

"I love it! Nothing but the best for man's best friend!" Sakura said as she hooked the leash onto Beauty's collar.

"While we're out, we'll need to get her a name tag," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

They both walked out of the house with Beauty in the lead. They soon got to the park and walked around the trail like a normal couple. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist and she leaned into his chest while they both watched Beauty walk in front of them.

"Hey, guys!" a new voice yelled from behind them. They turned around.

"Ah! Kiba-kun! Hey!" Sakura yelled as she waved to him He jogged up beside them.

"Hey, a puppy!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yep! Sasuke-kun gave her to me for my birthday," Sakura said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah! Happy birthday, Sakura-chan! You've finally turned twenty-one, eh?" Kiba asked. Sakura laughed.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, how about you come to my bar. All the drinks you can down! It's on me! Bring your husband too!" Kiba said.

"I'd like that," Sakura said. "Finally old enough to drink," Sakura said, sighing.

"How about tonight? I think Naruto's coming," Kiba said.

"I haven't seen him since our wedding! How is he?" Sakura asked.

"Taking a lot of missions to become Hokage," Kiba said. "Why haven't you seen him? He's your old teammate and this village isn't exactly huge," Kiba questioned.

"Well when he's on missions we're here and when he's here, we're on missions," Sakura said. Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Squad seven can be reunited again!" Kiba said. This time Sakura and Sasuke laughed. Kiba gaped.

"Did all knowing stoic Uchiha just laugh?" he asked.

"Kiba, you haven't seen him in a long time. Love changes people for the better," Sakura said, smiling and leaning into Sasuke. They heard their puppy bark. They both looked over to her to see that she wanted to continue walking.

"Well, I'll see you around!" Kiba said as he waved and started running off. The last thing they heard him say was, "Come on, Akamaru!"

Sasuke and Sakura finished walking Beauty and took her to the pet store. They went to the machine that gave out dog ID in the shape of almost anything and Sakura chose what she wanted. A pink heart. She typed in her address and phone number along with her name at the bottom and then she put Beauty's name in big gold letters at the top. Sasuke paid for it and it came out the shoot moments later.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she hugged him and gave him a long passionate kiss. Their dog howled. They chuckled.

"Let's get home and feed her. I have some food for her in the pantry," Sasuke said.

"You're the best. And for a thanks maybe after we put her in her cage or another room, I can show how thankful I am," Sakura said with a wink.

"I'd love that," Sasuke whispered as they walked home.

**FIN**

* * *

**I hope you all like this one! I thought of this story after I looked at my new puppy! We just got her two days ago and she is so cute! I made some of the details in the story true about her, except her name is Matilda! She's right now laying curled up on my lap while I write this! She loves to lay on me while I write! Love you all!  
**


End file.
